1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reciprocating piston engine, in particular an internal combustion engine, having at least one cylinder in which a piston connected to a crankshaft is reciprocatingly guided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In reciprocating piston engines of the kind described above, a great variety of auxiliary units, including balancing masses which, in the context of the present invention, are considered as constituting auxiliary units, are driven by the crankshaft either directly or with the interposition of kinematic, positively engaging connections. Balancing masses for the balancing of free forces of gravity of a reciprocating piston engine of the above kind are provided in the form of rotating balance weights which, depending upon their intended use, are also provided in gear wheels connected to the crankshaft for driving supplementary and/or other auxiliary units.